Good Night Rae
by still too old for this
Summary: The green changeling told the others, "Naw, gotta get back to Rae. I can't leave her alone."


I have no rights or ownership of the Teen Titans whatsoever.

Xxxxxxx

It was already late in the evening. The sun had set hours ago and the air had cooled off considerably. Late autumn had arrived in Jump City with just the hint that winter was near; the trees were bare, but leaves still covered the ground in most places as those whose tasks it was to collect them and cart them away had not yet started this task.

On an island in the bay, the lights came on in a famous tower. Four rather tired, bedraggled young adults, no longer teens, entered the main room of the living quarters, what was generally referred to as the common room. The four dragged themselves over to the couch and unceremoniously deposited themselves on various cushions on the couch in various spots. Two of them next to one another, the other two further apart on other areas of the large couch. It was a few minutes before any of them had the strength to speak.

"Man, Light never used to be that much trouble. How many hours did it take us to get him?" the metal titan spoke.

Replying, the titan leader, his arm around Starfire, said "We left about 4:00, so it's been about five hours."

She cuddled up next to Nightwing, "At least we were victorious and no one was injured."

"Speak for yourself, Star, I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder." The green changeling answered.

"But I did speak myself. How could I speak anyone else? That does not make sense?" Even after all these years, sometimes earth's idioms could be confusing.

"Never mind, Star, I'm just complaining." He was silent again. "Boy, I'm beat. I'm not even hungry."

The other three looked at one another. Finally, Cyborg spoke up, "You know, your room is still here, a bit dusty, but still usable. Why don't you just crash here for the night?"

"Naw, gotta get back to Rae." He paused, "At least as soon as I've got the strength to stand up again."

"I'm pretty sure Raven won't object if you stay in the tower tonight, especially given how tired you are."

"I can't leave her alone." The shape shifter stretched his muscles again. "Time for me to get back to her anyway, it's late." He stood up. "Call me if you need me. I've got my communicator on for alerts."

Nightwing spoke up, "Remember, we have training at 9 tomorrow."

Beast Boy let out a chuckle, "Come on Rob, it's been years since I've been late for training, I'm not some reckless kid anymore."

"I know, old habits die hard. See you in the morning." The other two mumbled "night" as well.

Beast Boy gave a tired wave to the others and made for the door. He walked down the corridor towards the front door. Exiting the tower, he gave out an exhausted breath, then, summoning up his strength, he morphed into a hawk and took to the night skies.

Xxxxxx

Flying over the city, Garfield banked towards the north, closer to the outskirts of the more congested areas. He finally reached an area where there were much fewer lights, houses and developments mostly, with a small shopping area or foodstore to break up the area. A few moments later, he reached a small area where there were no real lights.

He had always appreciated this neighborhood. It was quiet, after dark there was no one around. He didn't have to meet with people or speak with anyone other than Raven. The lack of street lights, or any lights for that matter didn't affect the changeling, his normal eyesight was much better than the normal human. Garfield didn't even need a flashlight.

Garfield circled down the dark region towards a small building. Landing in front of it, he took another deep breath. The battle between the titans and Dr. Light took a bit out of him and he was pretty much ready for bed. The structure before him was dark, but that was not unusual in the least. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the gate and the door. Entering, he locked both behind him. Couldn't be too careful, he and Rae had plenty of enemies.

He made his way to his destination. The room was musty, the air somewhat dank due to the lack of circulation. After a moment or two, he reached the area where he slept. Speaking up, he said, "Hi Rae, I'm back. Sorry I'm so late tonight, we had a run in with Light and it was pretty tough. I'm really beat."

Garfield paused and the silence grew. "He was a lot easier to beat when you were still able to join us on missions." He chuckled, "I remember when just you showing up made him wet himself and surrender." The green man stretched again, then grabbed his shoulder. "Damn, that last hit really hurt. Wish you still had your glowing blue mojo and could heal this." He let out a yawn. "Sorry Rae, I'm really tired. I'll tell you all about Light tomorrow after I've had some shuteye."

Garfield fluffed up his pillow and rearranged the sheets. It was a bit cool in the room, it always was. It didn't particularly bother him. The sheets and blankets were enough, even in the winter. Jump City didn't have particularly harsh winters, although there were occasional cold spells. He'd grab an extra blanket from storage when that happened.

He lay down on the hard surface, placing his head on the pillow. Considering he slept on the ground when he was young, the hardness didn't particularly bother either.

"Good Night Rae."

He turned over on his stomach, left hand under his head. With his right hand, out of long habit, he traced the groves in the stone beneath him.

RAVEN

DIED MARCH 13, 2014

Xxxxxxx

Sorry about the initial download. The wording didn't come through properly on the grave. My apologies. Here's the correction.


End file.
